


A Trip Like No Other

by H2PHaarate



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2PHaarate/pseuds/H2PHaarate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace Herondale kembali menyeret Simon dalam ide gilanya. Kali ini, Simon terpaksa ikut dalam perjalanan kilat seorang Jace Herondale untuk mencari kekasih Jace, Clary Fray, yang juga merupakan sabahat Simon sejak kecil, yang menghilang dari sekolah bersama seorang pria tak dikenal.</p><p>Fanfiction untuk memperingati World Book and Copyright Day, #WBCDChallenge yang diadakan di Facebook oleh mbak ambudaff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali menulis fanfiction bertema Adventure. Tentu masih banyak terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun plot. Mungkin juga kesalahan dalam proses upload karena saya tidak begitu mengerti sistem HTML dan lain sebagainya. Iya, saya kudet, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

_The New York Institute_ , sebuah sekolah swasta yang bisa dibilang paling diminati di seluruh Amerika. Hampir semua keluarga memimpikan anak-anak mereka bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang memiliki deretan prestasi baik secara akademi maupun non-akademi ini. Murid yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah rela membunuh untuk mendapatkan surat penerimaan dari sekolah ini.

Omong kosong.

Simon Lewis bisa mendiskripsikan institut ini dengan ‘sekolah untuk golongan orang-orang yang memiliki terlalu banyak uang, terlalu banyak kekuasaan, dan terlalu banyak waktu luang’. Dengan kata lain, sekolah ini memang hanya berisikan orang-orang dari golongan atas.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa Simon yang datang dari keluarga biasa ini bisa berada di sekolah menyebalkan ini, maka jawabannya hanya satu : Clary Fray-Garroway.

Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu memohon kepadanya untuk ‘menemani’ dia bersekolah di Institute ini. Dia berlagak seperti dia sedang meminta Simon untuk menemaninya menginap di rumah Luke –kekasih ibu Clary, Jocelyn, ketika ia sedang bekerja di luar kota. Menginap di rumah Luke bukan hal sulit untuk dilakukan, dia sudah mengenal Luke sejak dia kecil, tapi bersekolah di sebuah sekolah Elit dengan gerombolan orang-orang kaya yang memiliki arogansi setinggi langit, bukan hal mudah.

Meski ingin rasanya menolak permintaan Clary, namun Jocelyn –yang Simon yakin termakan bujuk rayu Clary, menemui Ibunya dan berkata bahwa Simon akan diberikan beasiswa penuh dalam bidang _Archery_ , dia menjadi tidak bisa melakukannya. Ibu Simon, meski bukanlah wanita yang berambisi dan hanya ingin hidup damai dengan kedua anaknya, tentu menjadi sangat senang dengan kemungkinan anaknya bisa bersekolah di tempat super elit itu.

Simon memang memiliki beberapa prestasi di bidang panahan ketika dia masih di sekolah menengah, dan nilai akademiknya pun tidak buruk. Dengan rekomendasi dari Jocelyn Fray –seorang pelukis terkenal yang memiliki beberapa galeri di seluruh negeri, pasti sekolah elit manapun akan memberikan surat penerimaan untuknya. Sebenarnya, rekomendasi dari orang kaya manapun bisa membuat seseorang diterima di sekolah ini.

Clary mendapatkan rekomendasi dari ibunya dibidang kesenian, yang merupakan bakat yang diwarisi dari ibunya itu.

Meskipun dia sudah berada di sekolah ini selama 1 semester, dia tetap tidak bisa beradaptasi. Terutama terhadap murid-murid yang–

“Oi, _Mundane_!”

– seperti Jace Herondale ini.

Simon memasang muka sebalnya yang paling garang dan berbalik, melotot kearah pria berbadan tegap, lengkap dengan dada dan bahu yang bidang itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna emas bergerak mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar. Simon membenci kaki Jace yang panjang, membenci mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna emas itu. Dia benci Jace Herondale.

“Apa?” tanyanya ketus.

Jace mengernyitkan matanya, “Kau melihat Clary?”

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jace, mata Simon sedikit melebar sebelum dia pun mengernyitkan matanya. Menatap Jace lekat. “Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau selalu bersamanya? Kenapa bertanya padaku?”

Selalu bercumbu lebih tepatnya.

Jace adalah murid tahun kedua dan juga kekasih Clary. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, di hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, Clary bertubrukan dengan Jace. Hal berikutnya yang diingat Simon adalah dia memergoki Jace dan Clary berciuman di taman kecil yang berada di depan perpustakaan.

Simon pikir sekolah adalah tempat sakral untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan tempat untuk sepasang manusia yang bergairah bercumbu dan saling menggerayangi tubuh satu sama lain.

Bukan salahnya jika dia melihat hal tidak menyenangkan itu ketika dia keluar dari perpustakaan. Mr. Hodge, guru sejarah dan pengetahuan umum kelas tahun pertama menyuruhnya untuk mencari beberapa buku untuk kelas beliau yang berikutnya. Sejak memergoki Jace dan Clary berciuman itu pula dia jadi membenci Jace.

Jace sengaja memanggil Simon dengan sebutan _Mundane_ karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang ‘biasa’ dan dia tidak pantas berada di tengah kalangan _Nephilim_ seperti Jace beserta seluruh murid lain di sekolah ini. Memang gila, orang-orang di dalam sekolah ini menyebut diri mereka adalah keturunan Malaikat. Sepertinya sejak kecil orang tua mereka menanamkan pemikiran bahwa mereka semua adalah keturunan dari Malaikat Raziel. Sebagai orang Yahudi, Simon bahkan tidak mengenal nama malaikat itu.

“Aku pergi ke kelas Clary dan dia tidak ada. Teman sekelasnya bilang dia tidak mengikuti kelasnya sejak pagi.”

Aneh, “Clary tidak datang ke sekolah?”

Jace mendengus kesal, “Kau kan temannya, masak kau tidak tahu sih?”

“Kau pacarnya, masak _kau_ tidak tahu kemana pacarmu?” balasnya ketus.

Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jika tatapan mata yang tajam bisa membunuh, mungkin mereka berdua sudah mati bersimbah darah. Terbaring di sebelah satu sama lain.

_Ew._

Simon mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar dari kejauhan, dan terpaksa mengakhiri perang pelototannya dengan Jace. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat melambai ke arahnya, senyum merekah di bibirnya. Jordan Kyle, salah satu murid di sekolah ini yang bisa Simon sebut teman. Orang yang tidak menganggap bahwa orang ‘biasa’ belajar di sekolah ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak lazim.

“Simon!”Jordan berhenti tepat di depannya. Badannya membungkuk seraya menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya.

Simon tersenyum dan balas menyapa, “Hei, Jordan.”

Jordan mengangkat wajahnya dan nyengir, lalu berdiri tegap, “Hei, kelas kita berikutnya tidak dibatalkan, bukan?”

“Tidak… aku rasa tidak ada pemberitahuan kalau kelas dibatalkan,” Simon mengangguk pelan.

“Lalu, mengapa aku lihat Clary Fray pergi dengan seorang pria di gerbang?”

“Apa?”

Jace memotong niatnya untuk menjawab kalimat Jordan, Simon hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil melihat Jace melewatinya dan berdiri di depannya. Menghalangi pandangannya pada Jordan dengan bahu bidangnya.

“Apa katamu tadi? Kau melihat Clary? Dimana? Siapa pria yang kau maksud tadi?”

Jordan terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Jace, dia melihat ke arah Simon seakan meminta bantuan, “Tadi pagi aku melihat Clary berjalan bersama seorang pria di dekat ruang Principal, lalu baru saja aku lihat dia naik ke sebuah mobil bersama pria itu. Aku pikir itu kau, Herondale, jadi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing.”

“Mengapa kau berpikir itu aku?” Jace mengernyit tajam.

Jordan mengangkat bahunya, acuh, “Entahlah. Dia terlihat seperti kau dari kejauhan.”

“Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?”

“Aku? Ada alasan mengapa aku harus menghentikan Clary pergi dengan orang yang dikehendakinya?” tantang Jordan, yang walaupun dia sedikit lebih pendek dari Jace, dia memiliki perawakan yang tidak kalah besar dari Jace.

Simon harus menghentikan mereka berdua sebelum mereka saling membunuh di lorong ini, jadi dia melakukan hal pertama yang dia bisa. Dia melangkah ke samping keduanya dan menarik lengan Jordan hingga dia berbalik menatapnya.

“Jordan, kau tahu kemana sekiranya mobil yang dinaiki Clary pergi?”

Sekali lagi Jordan menaikkan bahunya, “Entahlah, kulihat mereka pergi menuju selatan.” Jordan menyentuh dagunya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang, berpikir, “Oh ya, kurasa Mr. Bane akan tahu kemana dia pergi.”

“Mr. Bane?”

“Ya, dia berbincang-bincang dengan mereka, kau tahu, Clary dan pria yang mirip Herondale sebelum mereka pergi.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo pergi.” Jace mulai melangkah pergi setelah melotot ke arah Jordan yang juga tidak menghiraukannya.

Mungkin Jordan adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang tidak takut pada Jace, juga pada pengaruh yang keluarga Herondale miliki. Tentu saja, Simon adalah orang pertama yang tidak takut padanya, lalu Issabelle, sepupu Jace, dan Clary.

“ _Anyway_ , kau sibuk hari ini?”

Simon menoleh pada Jordan yang menyeringai kecil kearahnya, ada suatu harapan kecil di matanya bahwa Simon memang tidak memiliki rencana apapun setelah sekolah nanti.

“Tidak, kenapa?”

“Tidak ada. Hanya saja…kita sudah lama tidak hang out, jadi…” semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi Jordan. Ya, Simon sedikit banyak menyadari perasaan temannya itu padanya. Dan Simon menganggap Jordan saat ini terlihat menggemaskan.

Sebelum dia sempat memberikan jawaban atas ajakan Jordan, seseorang menarik lengan atas Simon –hampir membuatnya terlempar menjauh dari Jordan. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Dia mendongak sedikit dan melihat wajah sebal Jace disana.

“Dia tidak sedang senggang, Kyle.” Genggaman tangan Jace di lengan atasnya semakin erat, “Simon akan pergi denganku mencari Clary.”

Simon berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Jace tapi percuma, Jace jauh lebih kuat daripada dia. Seandainya dia membawa busurnya, mungkin dia bisa memukul kepala Jace dengan busurnya. Dengan sangat keras.

Jace menariknya menjauh dari tempat Jordan yang berdiri dengan mulut terbuka –mungkin ingin mengatakan keberatan atas keputusan sepihak Jace. Kakinya secara terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki Jace yang lebar-lebar itu. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Jace! Lepaskan!”

Genggaman tangan Jace mengendur ketika mereka berada di lorong depan ruang kesehatan sekolah dan dengan sedikit meronta Simon berhasil melepaskan tangannya. Simon sekarang ingin sekali menendang Jace, menendang wajah sempurnanya yang sedang melotot padanya.

“Apa sih yang salah denganmu? Aku tidak ingin mencari Clary bersamamu!” sergahnya.

“Kau sahabatnya, seharusnya kau khawatir!”

“Aku yakin Clary bisa menjaga diri.”

Jace mendengus, “Sahabat macam apa kau, tidak khawatir sahabatnya pergi dengan pria tak dikenal?”

“Aku sahabatnya, bukan Ibunya!” Simon mendengus kesal, dia memutar kakinya dan mulai melangkah pergi, “Kau kekasihnya. Kalau kau ingin mencarinya, cari sendiri.”

Entah mengapa Simon selalu merasa kesal tiap kali bertemu dengan Jace, apalagi jika menyangkut soal Clary. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan perasaannya terhadap Clary yang muncul sejak mereka berusia 8 tahun. Kenyataan bahwa Clary pernah menjadi kekasihya walau hanya sebentar ketika mereka masih di sekolah menengah bawah. Dan betapa cepat Clary melupakan kenangan manis mereka dan langsung masuk kedalam pelukan pria menyebalkan seperti Jace Herondale.

Kenangan yang mungkin pula hanya dia yang menganggapnya manis.

Atau kenyataan bahwa bahkan menurut pendapatnya yang seorang laki-laki, Jace Herondale memang menarik. Terlalu menarik hingga rasanya menjadi sebuah dosa untuk terlibat dengannya.

“Kalau saja aku tidak mengetahui hubungan kalian, aku mungkin akan menyangka kalian ini sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.”

Kepala Simon menoleh cepat sekali hingga dia merasa lehernya hampir keseleo. Mr. Magnus Bane, dokter sekolah mereka berdiri bersandar pada pintu daun ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya. Eye liner hitam tebal yang dipakainya membuat matanya yang seperti kucing terlihat semakin tajam ketika menatap Jace dan Simon bergantian Simon selalu mengagumi betapa berbeda warna mata yang dimiliki Mr. Bane, berwana kuning keemasan dengan semburat hijau di sekelilingnya.

Celaka. Mereka mungkin tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan Mr. Bane dan berargumen dengan suara yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil. Cenderung nyaring.

“Magnus,” Jace memanggil nama depan guru merangkap dokter sekolah mereka seolah mereka teman satu angkatan, “Kau tahu dimana Clary?”

“Mr. Herondale, meskipun aku terlihat muda hingga bisa disangka sebagai teman sekelasmu –mungkin bahkan adik angkatanmu, tapi aku ini tetap gurumu.” Magnus berkata bosan sambil memperhatikan kukunya yang dilapisi pewarna kuku berwarna ungu gelap.

Terkadang Simon berpikir bagaimana mungkin sekolah elit seperti ini bisa mempekerjakan seorang guru nyentrik yang memakai _eyeliner_ , pewarna kuku, dan _glitter_ di rambutnya yang di beri gel seperti Magnus Bane. 

“Mungkin kalau kau tidak tidur dengan sepupuku, aku akan bisa mengaggapmu pria tua berusia 40 tahun seperti yang seharusnya.” Jace berkata dengan nada bosan yang bisa menyaingi kebosanan yang mungkin sedang dirasakan Mr. Bane.

“Seandainya kau bukan adik sepupu Alexander, aku mungkin akan memberikan sedikit demonstrasi bagaimana Euthanasia dilakukan.”

“Mungkin aku akan melaporkanmu pada Principal Lightwood, kau tahulah, Ibu Alec, bahwa Alec sedang bersembunyi di ruanganmu sekarang.”

“Clary pergi ke Idris,” Mr. Bane mengibaskan tangannya cepat, lalu berbalik dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya. “Dia bersama seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sebastian atau siapalah tadi namanya,” lanjutnya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan menguncinya.

Simon mendengar suara yang familiar dari dalam ruangan, rupanya meneriaki betapa bodoh Magnus Bane. Suara Alec Lightwood, senior sekaligus mentornya di bidang panahan di sekolah ini. Juga kakak sepupu dari Jace, kakak kandung dari Isabelle, gadis yang sempat dekat dengannya beberapa bulan pertamanya di sekolah ini.

Yah, tahulah. Isabelle tipe gadis yang penuh dengan tantangan. Maksud Simon, dia suka menantang Ibunya yang merupakan kepala sekolah itu, dengan mengencani hampir seluruh populasi murid laki-laki di sekolah. Tidak terkecuali guru, dan kadang murid perempuan juga. Kabar terbaru Isabelle sedang menjalin hubungan dengan tukang kebun sekolah yang bernama Meliorn.

Simon tidak ambil pusing. Hubungannya dengan Isabelle sudah lama berakhir. Hanya beberapa minggu sebelum Isabelle memutuskan bahwa Simon terlalu baik untuk ‘dikotori’ olehnya. Atau mungkin saat itu Isabelle sedang tertarik kepada murid perempuan bernama Maia.

Entahlah, Simon benar-benar tidak mengerti gaya hidup para _Nephilim_ yang sangat bangga pada diri mereka sendiri ini. Ironis bahwa gaya hidup dan bergaulan mereka bertolak belakang dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sebagai _‘Nephilim’_.

Tidak terkecuali Alec, yang awalnya merupakan orang yang dia benci setelah Jace. Alec adalah siswa tahun terakhir yang menjalin hubungan dengan Mr. Magnus Bane, yang –walau wajahnya seperti anak berusia 19 tahun, berusia 40 tahun. Terkadang Alec justru terlihat lebih tua daripada Mr. Bane. 

Murid-murid mengatakan bahwa dokter sekolah mereka tersebut keturunan Vampir atau penyihir. Simon berharap Mr. Bane adalah pilihan kedua. Simon tidak terlalu menyukai Vampir.

“Oi, _Mundane_. Ayo pergi.”

Simon merasakan salah satu urat di dahinya berkedut. Nada memerintah Jace benar-benar menyebalkan. “Sudah kubilang, kalau kau ingin mencari Clary cari saja sendiri.”

“Ck,” Jace berdecak kesal, lalu menarik tangan Simon lagi, menjauh dari lorong ruang kesehatan. Simon merasa bahwa akan percuma untuk berontak menarik tangannya, mengingat hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Terutama dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

Suatu ketika Jace menariknya untuk menemaninya mencari Isabelle dengan alasan Simon adalah mantan kekasih Isabelle. Lalu dia menarik Simon untuk mencari Alec pun dengan alasan Alec adalah mentor Simon dan Simon pasti tahu dimana dia. Lalu baru saja minggu lalu dia menarik Simon untuk mengusir sekawanan bebek dari kolam sebelah utara sekolah, tempat para murid menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku di bawah pohon atau sekedar duduk menikmati pemandangan halaman yang hijau.

Simon tidak mengerti mengapa Jace tidak menggunakan _smartphone_ -nya yang super mahal untuk menelpon Isabelle dan Alec, juga mengapa dia sibuk mengurusi kawanan bebek di kolam halaman sekolah jika penjaga sekolah bisa mengurusnya. Oh, dan sebenarnya kawanan itu adalah kawanan angsa yang memang dipelihara oleh sekolah.

Simon menghembuskan nafas pasrah ketika Jace menariknya ke bagian belakang sekolah, tempat mobil-mobil mewah (dan beberapa sepeda motor yang harganya bisa membeli sebuah rumah di komplek perumahan rumah Simon) di parkir. Jace mengambil sebuah kunci mobil dari sakunya dan menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci mobil sport berwarna hitam.

“Masuklah.”

Tanpa banyak bicara Simon melangkahkan kakinya dan merunduk untuk duduk di kursi penumpang mobil yang selalu dikendarai Jace setiap hari. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan bahwa dia akan pergi ke Idris, kompleks perumahan orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa di kota.

Tentu, keluarga Herondale juga tinggal di Idris mengingat mereka adalah politikus yang menduduki beberapa kursi di parlemen, memiliki banyak usaha, dan juga mengatur beberapa organisasi dalam berbagai bidang. Keluarga Lightwood pun tidak terlalu berbeda dengan keluarga Herondale –mereka pun tinggal di komplek perumahan elit tersebut.  
Entah apa yang dilakukan Clary di Idris.

Walaupun Clary adalah orang yang datang dari keluarga yang cukup berada, dengan ibunya yang seorang pelukis terkenal –juga mengajar di beberapa universitas seni ternama, dan ayah tirinya, Luke, memiliki beberapa toko buku di beberapa Negara bagian, dia tidak tinggal di Idris. Clary tinggal di komplek perumahan yang sama dengannya sejak kecil, dan baru pindah ke rumah Luke setelah Ibunya menikah dengan Luke.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Idris dihiasi dengan gerutu dari Jace.

“Jika aku gagal semester ini, aku akan menyalahkanmu.”

“Apa?”

Simon menghela nafas panjang, “Aku bilang, jika aku gagal memenuhi nilai yang disyaratkan oleh donaturku dan kehilangan beasiswaku, aku akan menyalahkanmu.”

Jace mengangkat satu alisnya seraya memalingkan tatapannya sedikit ke arah Simon, “Kalau nilaimu anjlok di semester ini, itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa menyalahkan orang lain?”

“Ya, karena tindakanmu menyeretku untuk hal-hal tidak penting selama beberapa minggu terakhir tidak mempengaruhi absensiku dan jam belajarku, benar kan?”

Jace mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli. Simon memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan dengan makhluk paling egois di muka bumi ini dan memilih melihat ke luar jendela mobil. Melihat keramaian di jalanan kota New York.

***

Sangat mengherankan melihat bahwa Idris benar-benar berbeda dengan New York. Komplek perumahan elit yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan tempat manapun di USA. Lebih mirip di Eropa.

Dengan bangunan-bangunan yang megah, bukit-bukit kecil yang berada di beberapa bagian komplek. Jarak antara rumah yang satu dengan yang lain jauh, bahkan jalanan yang mereka lalui ini pun sangat lebar. Simon bersumpah dia bisa melihat sebuah danau yang luas di kejauhan.

“…oi, _Mundane_!” Suara Jace membuat Simon tersadar dari lamunannya. “Kau ingin ikut masuk atau tidak?”

“Apa?”

Sebagian dari Simon mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan keindahan perumahan ini mempengaruhi daya tangkap pendengaran dan otaknya. Dan ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah Jace ketika ia melihatnya menghela nafas panjang, menyiratkan dia sedang menahan kesabarannya atas lambatnya reaksi Simon barusan.

Menyebalkan.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Jace membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil dengan wajah merengut, lalu menoleh, “Ayo, cepat turun!”

Simon melangkah keluar dari mobil mewah Jace sambil mendengus. Mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah mewah –tidak heran karena Simon berani bertaruh semua rumah di perumahan ini mewah, yang memiliki sebuah plat berwarna emas di sebelah pintu masuk yang luar biasa besar. 

Herondale. 

“Apa yang kita lakukan di rumahmu?” tanya Simon, heran. “Aku pikir kita ingin mencari Clary? Oke, bukan kita, karena kau yang ingin mencari Clary. Aku sih cuma orang yang dipaksa untuk ikut mencari padahal aku lebih baik pergi bersama Jordan untuk–“

Simon tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tangan Jace membekap mulutnya. “Diam,” gerutu Jace. “Ikuti saja aku, jangan banyak bicara, _Mundane_.”

Ingin rasanya Simon menendang kaki Jace lalu memukul kepalanya dengan tas berisi buku-buku tebal yang sedang dibawanya. Sebelum Simon merealisasikan niatnya itu, pintu rumah keluarga Herondale terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut emas yang mirip dengan warna rambut Jace, matanya membesar melihat mereka berdua.

“Jace sayang, kaukah itu?”

Ekspresi menyeramkan yang ada di wajah Jace seketika berubah jadi ekspresi senang –walaupun palsu dan dibuat-buat. Dia tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Simon dan berbalik, “Ma.”

Ah, Ibu Jace. Suatu misteri bagaimana seorang yang begitu cantik dan anggun bisa melahirkan seorang putra yang kasar, tidak tahu diri, dan menyebalkan seperti Jace. Simon memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika ibu Jace menoleh padanya.

“Ma, aku ingin tahu apakah ada keluarga yang memiliki putra bernama Sebastian di Idris?”

Ibu Jace terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan anaknya begitu mereka duduk di ruang yang Simon tebak adalah ruang tamu. Ruangan yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah _ball room_. Orang-orang kaya ini mungkin memiliki uang terlalu banyak sehingga mereka tidak tahu harus dibuat apa dan pada akhirnya memutuskan membuat rumah dengan ruang tamu yang sangat besar, hanya untuk memuaskan ego mereka.

“Sebastian?” Ibu Jace duduk di sofa di depan mereka, meminum sedikit teh yang tersedia di meja. Simon merasa dia sekarang sedang berada di abad pertengahan atau tesesat ke dalam _Manga_ yang dulu pernah dibacanya bersama Clary, _Kuroshitsuji_. Mereka pun bahkan sedang mencari orang bernama sama dengan _butler_ di komik itu.

“Ya, Sebastian. Kemungkinan dia berusia sama denganku, dan juga memiliki perawakan yang mendekati juga,” nada bicara Jace menyiratkan bahwa perawakan ‘Sebastian’ itu tidak sama dengannya, hanya ‘mendekati’. Dasar narsis. 

Simon berdoa agar Sebastian adalah seorang pria yang jauh lebih tampan dan lebih segalanya dari Jace, hanya untuk melihat arogansi Jace jatuh ketika mereka menemukannya nanti.

“Ibu tidak pernah tahu anak seusiamu di sini yang bernama Sebastian.”

“Ma, kau mengenal semua orang di Idris. Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa Clary –kau kenal dia kan, Ma, pergi bersama seorang bernama Sebastian ke Idris.”

“Ah, Clary, anak perempuan Jocelyn Fray? Apakah Clary yang kau maksud sebagai malaikat kecilmu yang ingin kau perkenalkan pada ibu?” Ibu Jace mengatupkan kedua tangannya, terlihat bersemangat dengan kemungkinan akan bertemu calon menantunya.

Ya, menantu. Simon sering mendengar kabar bahwa Jace ingin memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Berita yang menggemparkan mengingat Jace dikenal tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan siapapun, hanya hubungan kasual saja. Kalau berita itu benar, Simon senang bahwa Jace tidak sedang mempermainkan Clary.  
Sahabatnya itu berhak bahagia, kau tahu, dan dia segalanya bagi Simon. Simon akan bahagia jika Clary bahagia, bahkan jika orang yang membuatnya bahagia itu Jace.

“Ma, itu tidak penting sekarang.” Semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di pipi Jace, Ibu Jace tersenyum geli melihatnya. Di sisi lain, Simon ingin muntah.

“Ah! Ibu baru ingat,” raut wajah Ibu Jace menjadi cerah, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu yang penting. “Anak keluarga Morgenstern, Jonathan.”

“Ada apa dengan dia?” jawab Jace acuh tak acuh dengan kalimat bersemangat dari Ibunya.

“Dia seorang model, kau tau, anak laki-laki yang tampan.”

Jace menghela nafas panjang, “Ma, ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal seperti–“

“Jace, dengarkan ibumu dulu!” gerutu Simon sebal. Dia memang bisa menjadi sangat sensitive kalau menyangkut sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan seorang Ibu. Ibu Simon membesarkan dia dan kakak perempuannya seorang diri. Ayahnya meninggal ketika dia masih kecil. Tingkah Jace yang tidak mendengarkan Ibunya membuatnya kesal.

Jace langsung terdiam. Itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut tapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin Jace memang sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya karena ingin segera menemukan Clary.

Alis Ibu Jace terangkat sedikit melihat Jace terdiam, “Jadi, Jonathan memakai nama Sebatian Verlak sebagai nama modelnya.” Katanya singkat, tersenyum kecil pada Simon. Simon membalas senyumnya.

Jace melompat berdiri, “Ma, dimana rumah keluarga Morgenstern?”

***

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan sebuah rumah –yang sekali lagi mewah namun sedikit lebih modern dibandingkan rumah-rumah yang lain. Tulisan megah berwarna emas di atas plat hitam terpampang di sebelah pintu berwarna hitam. Morgenstern.

Entah dimana Simon pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama yang sama sekali asing tapi terdengar familiar baginya.

Jace mengetuk pintu besar di depan mereka sekali lagi, sedikit tidak sabar setelah 2 ketukannya yang pertama dijawab dengan kesunyian. Simon bersyukur daun pintu megah tersebut terbuka sebelum Jace menendangnya hingga roboh. Simon yakin Jace bisa merobohkan bahkan daun pintu besar dari kayu jati sekalipun dengan kekesalannya yang sekarang.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam pekat berdiri di depan mereka, tersenyum ramah. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak lebih tua dari 25 tahun, memakai setelan jas yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, sepatu fantovel hitam, dan sarung tangan putih membalut kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar mengingatkan Simon pada karakter Sebastian di _manga Kuroshitsuji_.

“Apakah ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, gentlemen?”

“Aku mencari Sebastian Verlac,” Jawab Jace.

“Ah, sayang sekali Tuan Sebastian sedang tidak berada di tempat untuk saat ini,” balas doppelganger Sebastian Michaelis di manga Kuroshitsuji dengan suara tenangnya.

“Jangan berbohong, aku tahu dia ada di dalam. Suruh dia keluar atau aku akan menyeretnya sendiri.”

Tangan kurus tapi kuat menahan tubuh Jace yang ingin menerobos masuk ke rumah besar itu. Butler berkulit pucat itu tetap tersenyum, sambil tetap menahan tubuh Jace dia berkata, “Tuan Sebastian dan Nona Clary tidak ada di rumah ini, Mr. Herondale.”

Simon terkesiap, “Kau tahu siapa dia?”

“Tentu saya tahu siapa Mr. Herondale, dan juga anda, Mr. Lewis.” Jace berhenti mencoba menerobos masuk dan mundur teratur hingga dia kembali berdiri di samping Simon. “Nona Clary sudah memperingatkan saya bahwa mungkin dua temannya akan datang ke rumah ini untuk mencarinya.”

“Clary?”

“ _Yes_ , Nona Clary juga ingin saya menyampaikan kepada anda bahwa anda berdua tidak perlu khawatir tentangnya. Dia baik-baik saja.”

“Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja? Dan mengapa dia menyuruhmu untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada kami daripada mengabari kami sendiri?” Jace merengut, ekspresi yang sama terlihat di wajah Simon.

Kembaran Sebastian Michaelis yang lama-lama menjadi menyebalkan itu tersenyum lagi, “Itu karena Nona Clary sangat terburu-buru untuk berangkat ke Paris bersama Tuan Sebastian.”

“PARIS?”

***

Simon menutup buku catatannya dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini.  
Clary di Paris.

Bagaimana mungkin si anak manja itu ada di Paris, bersama seorang pria yang tidak dikenal. Memang Clary pernah pergi ke Venezia beberapa tahun lalu tapi waktu itu dia bersama Simon, Luke, dan Jocelyn. Sekarang dia seorang diri, tidak, bersama pria tak dikenal.

Tunggu, mungkin Clary mengenal pria itu. Mungkin Simon juga mengenal pria itu. Dia tidak ingat namun dia seperti mengenal nama Mogenstern. Dia yakin pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur di apartemennya yang sederhana. Apartemen yang terpaksa disewanya agar lebih dekat ke sekolah. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan jika dia bersekolah di dekat rumahnya seperti yang dia rencakanan sebelumnya.

Walaupun dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk pendidikannya, beasiswa itu tidak mencangkup biaya tempat tinggal. Kau tahulah, murid-murid di sekolah itu tidak perlu beasiswa untuk tempat tinggal mengingat mereka semua mempunyai kendaraan lengkap dengan supir yang bersedia mengantarkan mereka pergi ke sekolah dan pulang kembali ke rumah mereka yang terlampau mewah itu.

Ibunya memaksanya untuk menyewa apartemen di dekat sekolah ketika dia mengatakan dia akan menggunakan subway untuk pulang pergi ke sekolah. Beruntung ada apartemen yang tidak terlalu mahal di daerah elit tempat Institute berada.

Simon melirik jam dinding di kamarnya , 01.40, sudah hampir pagi. Simon baru sampai ke apartemennya menjelang tengah malam, itupun setelah dia menemani Jace pergi menemui ayahnya di kantornya Alicante, perusahaan _multibillion_ yang dimiliki keluarga Herondale.

Mereka menerobos masuk perusahaan besar itu dan langsung menuju ruangan Stephen Herondale, ayah Jace. Menanyakan dimana rumah keluara Mogenstern atau rumah model Sebastian Verlac yang berada di Paris. Ayahnya mengatakan tidak mengetahui informasi seseorang hingga sedetail itu, dan dia tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

Kesal dengan jawaban ayahnya, Jace menyeretkan ke sebuah agensi model yang katanya tempat bernaung Sebastian selama di Amerika –sebuah misteri bagaimana Jace mengetahui hal itu mengingat dia baru mengetahui tentang Sebastian hari ini. Ketika sampai ke agensi itu pun Jace tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun, karena agensi itu menolak memberikan informasi kepada siapapun.

Setelah gagal mendapatkan informasi bahkan di kantor imigrasi yang mereka datangi, barulah Jace menyerah. Simon pun kehabisan kesabaran dan menyuruh Jace mengantarkannya ke Apartemennya untuk beristirahat, atau dia akan melaporkannya pada Pak Hodge kalau Simon tidak bisa mengikuti kelasnya hari ini karena ‘diculik’ Jace.  
Wajah Jace memucat mendengar nama guru yang juga merupakan bapak babtisnya itu dan mengantarkan Simon ke apartemennya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Rasakan.

Mata Simon tidak terasa menutup dan dia pun tertarik ke dalam dunia mimpi yang tak berujung.

***

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu apartemennya di dobrak membangunkan Simon dari tidurnya yang lelap. Terlonjak dari kasurnya, dia menoleh cepat ke arah pintu apartemennya dan melihat Jace Herondale berdiri di sana, kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya. Merengut.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, masih tidur di waktu sibuk seperti sekarang!” sergahnya, melangkah keras-keras masuk ke dalam apartemen Simon.

Simon mengambil kacamatanya yang ada di atas kasur, memakainya dan melotot melalui kaca tebal itu, “Apa yang _kau_ lakukan, mendobrak masuk apartemen orang di pagi buta begini? Kau tahu kalau aku baru tertidur hampir jam 2 pagi karenamu tadi malam? Dan bagaimana kau tahu nomer apartemenku –Oi!”

Simon berlari mengejar Jace yang dengan santainya membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bajunya. Juga mengambil kopernya dari bawah kasur, serta merta memasukkan beberapa setel kaos, kemeja, dan celana panjangnya.

“Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan, jangan sembarangan mengobrak abrik lemari pakaian orang lain!” Simon menarik tangan Jace untuk menghentikannya memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper. Jace menoleh dan merengut padanya, hidungnya bergerak, “Apa?”

“Kau belum mandi?”

“Astaga, Jace. Aku sedang tidur ketika kau mendobrak masuk ke sini!”

Jace menarik bahunya ke atas, tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Simon sama sekali dan menutup Koper yang sekarang berisi baju-baju Simon, menarik resleting di koper dan menariknya –beserta Simon, keluar dari Apartemen. Energi Simon masih belum kembali sepenuhnya, membuatnya terseret dengan lunglai dalam balutan kaos dan celana pendek yang dipakainya tidur semalam.

Dia bahkan tidak sempat memakai sepatunya. Beruntung ini masih jam 5 pagi jadi para tetangganya di apartemen belum ada yang keluar untuk mengecek kotak surat mereka. Tunggu, ini sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan beruntung. Jace Herondale sedang menculiknya, lagi.

Simon memijat batang hidungnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing yang menderanya karena terbangun secara tiba-tiba, juga karena mikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Jace yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kopernya yang sekarang berada di bagasi mobil Jace. Dia membutuhkan kopi paginya, dengan ukuran jumbo. Kalau bisa sekarang juga.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh wajahnya menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang menekan-nekan batang hidungnya. “Minumlah, aku membeli ini tadi, tapi terlalu pahit untuk seleraku,” Jace menyodorkan segelas kopi padanya. “Aku akan menuntut kafe itu nanti karena tidak memberikan kopi yang kuinginkan.”

Tubuh Simon bergetar senada dengan getaran mobil ketika mesinya dihidupkan, udara hangat meluncur dari pengatur udara di mobil. Pagi ini terlalu dingin untuk seseorang yang hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek seperti dirinya. Simon menyeruput kopi panas pekat yang diberikan oleh Jace tanpa banyak bicara.

“Apa _golonganmu_ selalu menganggap bahwa kalian bisa menuntut apapun yang tidak memberikan apa yang kau inginkan?” tanyanya ketika mereka memasuki jalan tol yang tak jauh dari komplek apartemennya.

“Apa salahnya menuntut orang yang memang salah?” tanya Jace balik, tanpa menoleh padanya.

“Meski hanya untuk kopi yang enak begini?”

Jace memperhatikannya dari ujung matanya, “Yah, mungkin aku batal menuntut. Mengingat kopinya sudah kau habiskan.”

Simon mendengus kecil, menahan tawa. “Maaf saja, ini salahmu karena membangunkanku begitu pagi aku butuh kafein untuk benar-benar bangun.”

“Ya, ya, terserahlah.”

Simon mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela mobil. “Tunggu,” matanya melebar ketika mereka melewati sebuah tanda jalan. “Apa kita sedang menuju bandara?” tanyanya panik.

“Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku, _Mundane_?” Jace meringis ketika kepalan tangan Simon mendarat di lengan atasnya.

“Sebenarnya aku ingin menonjok wajahmu,” gerutunya. “Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di Bandara? Kenapa juga kau menyeretku lagi untuk melakukan ide-ide gilamu?”

“Ck, ini bukan ide gila, _Mundane_. Kita akan pergi ke Paris.”

_“WHAT!”_

***

Ketika Jace memutuskan untuk mendobrak masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mengepak bajunya dan menyeretnya ke Bandara, dia tidak memikirkan bahwa inilah yang akan dia dapatkan. Duduk di pesawat Pribadi _Alicante Corporation_ hanya dengan memakai kaos berlengan pendek, celana pendek, dan sandal jepit yang sama sekali tidak _stylist_.

Simon tidak mengerti bagaimana Jace bisa mengetahui bahwa dirinya yang orang biasa ini masih memiliki _passport_ yang aktif, dan dia bisa menemukan dimana Simon menyimpannya ketika mengobrak abrik lemarinya. Yang dia tidak mengerti lagi, bagaimana mungkin orang tua Jace meminjamkan pesawat pribadi perusahaan mereka untuk digunakan ke Prancis, dan untuk mencari seseorang yang bahkan belum mereka temui.

Astaga, Simon mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk bersekolah di Institute. Dan sungguh dia ingin menyesal mengenal Jace Herondale, namun membayangkan apa yang akan dia lihat di Prancis, Negara yang belum pernah dikunjunginya, membuatnya sedikit berterima kasih pada Jace yang memiliki hobi menculiknya setiap kali ada sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti sekarang ini.

Oke, kenyataan bahwa Clary pergi ke suatu negara yang asing dengan orang asing, mungkin adalah hal penting. Bukan hal tidak penting sama sekali.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia duduk mematung di salah satu sofa berlengan pendek di dalam pesawat pribadi keluarga Herondale, mencoba mengukir sebuat lubang di dahi Jace dengan melotot padanya. Jace mengalihkan perhatian dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya, seakan baru saja menyadari bahwa Simon sudah memelototinya sedari tadi.

“Aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi kau tidak perlu menatapku begitu lekat.”

Simon tersedark air liurnya sendiri, “Siapa juga yang menatapmu? Aku sedang berusaha untuk membunuhmu dengan kekuatan pikiranku!”

Jace mengangkat alisnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Hentikan melakukan yang mustahil dan pergilah tidur, atau apalah. Kita akan tiba di Prancis sekitar 7 jam setengah lagi.”

“Kau tidak berpikir bahwa pakaianku ini kurang pantas untuk dipakai di sebuah pesawat pribadi seperti ini? Aku bahkan belum mandi. Dan aku belum juga sarapan. Astaga, aku akan menjadi lelucon kalau turun di bandara prancis memakai baju ini!” Simon tidak bisa tidak membenci dirinya yang meracau ketika dia panik atau sedang _nervous_.

Jace tertawa kecil, “Tenanglah, _Mundane_. Aku sudah mengepak bajumu kan, kau bisa berganti pakaian nanti sebelum mendarat, walaupun aku rasa tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun kau menggunakan baju bermerek sekalipun.” Sebelum Simon sempat membalas ejekan Jace, dia melanjutkan, “Oya, kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi pesawat ini nanti. Tidurlah dan biarkan aku membaca majalah dengan tenang.”

Simon ingin sekali memukul kepala Jace yang sombong itu, namun rasa kantuknya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk menganiaya Jace. Untuk saat ini, dia membiarkan Jace tertawa dalam kemenangan karena berhasil mengejeknya dan membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Simon terbangun dari tidurnya tepat satu jam sebelum pesawat mendarat. Dia tidak mendapati Jace yang seharusnya duduk di depannya, namun ada seorang pramugari cantik yang mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan di dalam pesawat. Kamar mandi kecil lengkap dengan shower yang terbuat dari kaca. Simon memutuskan untuk menikmati apa yang disuguhkan padanya.

Setelah mandi, dia berganti pakaian yang dia ambil sebelumnya dari dalam koper yang dibawa oleh Jace. Dia diantar kembali ke ruangan penuh sofa-sofa kecil yang dia duduki tadi, dan Jace sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, sedang menikmati makanan yang disuguhkan oleh beberapa orang pramugari.

“Makanlah, kita akan langsung mencari Clary setelah sampai. Aku rasa aku tahu dimana rumah Sebastian Verlac.”

Simon duduk dan mulai mengambil sepotong roti yang ada di piring terdekat dengannya, mendorong piring berisi sup daging babi menjauh. Selain memang Simon adalah pecinta binatang, dia menjadi Vegetarian karena tidak tega melihat hewan-hewan di sembelih untuk diambil dagingnya. Dia benci mengetahui di dalam daging-daging hewan itu pernah mengalir darah segar yang membuat mereka hidup.

Tidak, Simon tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana manusia bisa membunuh dan memakan sesama makhluk Tuhan.

“Ibumu yang memberitahumu?” 

“Sebenarnya, ya.” Jace menaikkan bahunya, “Ibuku bilang bahwa Sebastian memiliki seorang bibi di Paris, dan ibuku memiliki alamatnya.”

“Ibumu sungguh mengetahui banyak hal, yah?”

“Kau tahu lha, ibu-ibu. Dimana pun mereka suka bergosip dan membicarakan banyak hal. Bahkan jika hal itu adalah alamat rumah model pria muda terkenal, akan menjadi lebih menarik daripada membicarakan suami mereka yang sudah, kau tahu, tak begitu muda.”

Mereka pun tertawa akan hal itu.

***

Banda udara Charles de Gaulle, Prancis, adalah bandara yang luar biasa indah. Simon tidak pernah bisa mengagumi sebuah bandara ketika bepergian karena selalu terburu-buru, tak terkecuali ketika dia harus berlari mengikuti Jace tadi pagi di bandara. Tapi di sini, dia bisa mengagumi betapa megah dan elegannya bandara ini –sementara Jace berbicara dengan entah siapa tentang barang mereka atau apalah Simon tak perduli.

Jace yang mengajaknya, jadi dialah yang harus mengurus segalanya. Lagipula dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Prancis.

“Oi _Mundane_ , ayo pergi!”

“Kau sudah selesai ngobrol dengan pria Prancis itu?” Simon menoleh pada pria tinggi berambut pirang yang diajak bicara oleh Jace barusan, “Apakah dia model?”

“Tidak semua orang di Prancis ini model, _Mundane_.”

“Aku tahu itu!” jawabnya, sewot. “Aku kan hanya bertanya,” dia mendengus, kesal.

Jace berjalan dengan cepat sehingga Simon harus melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar untuk menyamai langkahnya, “Dia manager Hotel keluargaku di sini. Tempat kita akan menginap.”

“Menginap?”

“Memang kau mau tidur di jalan selama ada di Prancis? Kita akan butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk mencapai tempat si Sebastian itu. Kita istirahat dulu di hotel, lalu mencari Clary.”

Simon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, toh mau pergi sendiri pun dia tidak tahu jalan. Kalau digabung dengan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis, dapat dipastikan dia akan tersesat sebelum dia menyadari dirinya sendiri tersesat. Lagipula dia sedang tidak memiliki gairah untuk berdebat dengan Jace, tidak dengan adanya pemandangan yang luar biasa indah di depan matanya.

Sebuah mobil telah menunggu mereka di pintu kedatangan internasional di bandara, dan seorang supir telah membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk mereka. Benar-benar beda kelas dengan hidup Simon yang sehari-hari hanya berjalan kaki atau naik _subway_.

Selama perjalanan menuju Hotel, Simon memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan dan merekamnya dengan lekat-lekat di otaknya. Dia hanya sempat membawa telpon genggamnya ketika dia diseret oleh Jace menjauh dari kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Seandainya dia membawa kamera pemberian Rebecca, kakaknya, mungkin dia bisa mengambil beberapa gambar untuk ditunjukkan pada kakak dan ibunya nanti ketika dia kembali ke New York.

Simon sudak tidak terkejut lagi ketika mendapati Hotel milik keluarga Herondale adalah hotel yang sangat megah. Sekali lagi dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengagumi betapa megah hotel itu ketika dia harus mengikuti langkah kaki Jace memasuki lobi hotel yang luasnya mungkin sebesar setengah luas stadium sepak bola.

“Tunggu, kenapa kita jadi tinggal sekamar? Kau bisa mendapatkan kamar lain lagi ‘kan daripada terjebak di sini bersamaku. Atau tolong pinjamkan salah satu kamar salah satu pelayanmu, atau apalah.”

Jace melemparkan jaketnya ke atas tempat tidur yang lebih hampir seluas kamar di apartemen Simon dan berdecak kesal, “Diamlah, kau membuatku pusing. Kita tidak akan lama di Prancis, dan kamar yang lain sudah penuh. Percayalah, aku ingin sekali meminta kamar lain, kamar yang tidak ada kau di dalamnya.”

“Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir kau mulai naksir padaku jadi kau sengaja meminta kamar yang sama denganku.”

“Jangan memuji dirimu terlalu tinggi, kau hanya seorang _Mundane_.” Sebelum Simon sempat membalas, Jace melanjutkan, “Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap juga, nanti malam kita pergi ke jalan tempat rumah Sebastian berada.”

Jace melangkah memasuki sebuah pintu di salah satu sisi kamar yang Simon tebak adalah kamar mandi karena beberapa saat kemudian bunyi air dari shower. Simon menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri dan melihat sekeliling kamar yang luas itu. Kamar yang berisi sebuah kasur besar, sofa dan meja bundar di depannya, sebuah televisi 72”, 4 kursi kayu dan meja makan, mini bar, lemari dengan kaca besar, pintu menuju kamar mandi, lengkap dengan sebuah jendela geser menuju balkon –tempat dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja kecil berada. Pemandangan sore hari di Paris yang indah di kejauhan, menara Eiffel terlihat indah dengan latar belakang matahari tenggelam.

Simon membuka jendela dan melangkahkan kaki ke balkon itu. Rasa lelah karena perjalanan dari New York selama 8 jam, juga beberapa jam menuju hotel ini hilang seketika. Dia mengambil beberapa gambar dengan kamera telpon genggamnya, untuk kenang-kenangan.

Jam dinding di kamar hotel menunjuk ke angka 7 ketika mereka bersiap untuk menuju Jalan _Rue des Barres_ yang menurut informasi ibu Jace adalah tempat tinggal bibi Sebastian. Simon tidak mengetahui apapun tentang jalan itu dan mempercayai Jace untuk menemukan tempat itu.

 _Rue des Barres_ ternyata merupakan sebuah jalanan yang dikelilingi oleh bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan berdempetan seperti pada abad ke-15. Mata Simon melebar dan mulutnya terbuka ketika dia melihat sekelilingnya. Patung gargoyle terdapat di beberapa rumah dan beberapa rumah lainnya dirambati semacam rumbuhan hingga atap mereka.

“Tutup mulutmu sebelum ada lalat terbang masuk ke tenggorokanmu.” 

“Diam, Jace. Aku sedang mengagumi karya manusia yang luar biasa ini.” Dia mengibaskan tangannya tanpa melihat Jace.

“Kau bisa menikmatinya lagi nanti. Aku lapar.” 

Belum sempat Simon bertanya mengapa Jace merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk makan daripada mencari Clary, mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti. Kepala Simon melongo keluar jendela mobil yang terbuka dan melihat sebuah kafe yang terasnya dikelilingi kanopi berwarna hijau dan putih tulang bertuliskan _Louis Phipippe Café Restaurant _.__

__“Bukankah ini café yang muncul di salah satu film Johny Depp?” katanya bersemangat, “Ya Tuhan!”_ _

__Ujung bibir Jace tertarik ke atas, “Tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat seperti itu, Mundane. Ini hanya restoran kecil biasa.”_ _

__“Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ini restoran kecil. Astaga, Jace! Jonhy Depp pernah main film di sini!”_ _

__“Ya, ya, ya, ayo turun!” Jace memberikan gerakan bahu tidak perduli dengan penjelasannya, dan dia bercakap-cakap dengan supir mereka dalam bahasa Prancis sebelum mereka melihat mobil yang mengantar mereka lenyap di belokan yang mereka lewati tadi._ _

__Berbeda dengan nuansa hijau-putih kanopi di luar kafe, di dalam kafe justru bernuansa merah dan emas. Furniture berupa meja, kursi, dan cermin-cermin berbingkai di dalam kafe yang dominan warna emas, dan busa kursi juga gorden yang berwarna merak, membuat suasana di dalam kafe terasa mewah dan elegan._ _

__Karena Simon tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di daftar menu, Jace memesan untuk mereka. _Salad, Mashed potato_ dan _pie_ untuk Simon dan makanan serba daging untuk Jace. Dasar karnivor._ _

__“Oke, jadi dimana rumah Sebastian itu?” Simon menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ketika mereka keluar dari kafe. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9.20 malam._ _

__“Aku menghubungi nomer telpon rumah bibi Sebastian tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat.” Jace melihat telpon genggamnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya, “Aku kira mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel saja, besok pagi baru kembali ke sini.”_ _

__Mulut Simon menganga, “Kenapa kau tidak menelponnya di hotel saja agar kita tidak repot-repot kemari?”_ _

__“Aku pikir sehabis makan akan kutelpon jadi bisa langsung datang. Toh aku juga sedang ingin makan hati angsa di kafe ini. Apa salahnya.”_ _

__Simon ingin mengubur Jace hidup-hidup di bawah salah satu rumah bergaya abad ke-15 di depannya ini._ _

__***_ _

__Simon menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai lobby hotel mewah milik keluarga Herondale, tak sabar. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit dia menunggu Jace dan si pemuda yang membuatnya bolos sekolah tiga hari berturut-turut itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ingin rasanya bertanya pada resepsionis kemana Jace pergi bersama si Alberto atau siapalah itu tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Prancis._ _

__Mereka sudah merencakanan akan pergi ke rumah Sebastian yang ada di jalan _Rue des Barres_ setelah sarapan, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi, dan Jace memutuskan untuk menghilang. Tahu begitu dia lanjutkan saja melakukan _video call_ dengan ibunya di kamarnya._ _

__“Kau melamunkan apa lagi, _Mundane_?”_ _

__Suara menyebalkan terdengar dari sebelah kirinya, dia berbisik sebal tanpa menoleh, “Aku tidak melamun. Dan berhenti memanggilku _Mundane_.”_ _

__“Oh? Sudah dua hari aku tidak mendengar kau menyuruhku berhenti memanggilmu _Mundane_ , kupikir kau sudah terbiasa.”_ _

__“Terserah kau sajalah, ayo berangkat.”_ _

__“Kemana?”_ _

__Simon memutar kepalanya cepat, dahinya mengerut. “Apa maksudmu kemana? Tentu saja ke rumah Sebastian.”_ _

__“Ah... benar,” daripada langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk hotel, Jace malah duduk di sofa di depannya, “Aku baru saja menelepon rumah Sebastian, bibinya menangkat teleponku.”_ _

__Simon berpikir beruntung juga Jace memilih untuk bertindak pintar untuk menelepon lebih dulu daripada menelepon ketika sudah berada di jalan yang berjarak beberapa jam dari hotel ini, “Apa kata bibinya?”_ _

__“Clary dan Sebastian sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka sedang pergi.”_ _

__“Astaga,” Simon menepuk dahinya, “Jadi kita masih tidak bisa menemui mereka dan segera pulang ke New York?”_ _

__Jace merengut, “Apa sih yang menarik dari New York yang membuatmu lebih memilih kembali kesana daripada menikmati Paris yang indah ini?”_ _

__Simon balas merengut padanya, “Tidak seperti _beberapa orang_ , aku ini harus mempertahankan absensi dan nilaiku di sekolah agar bisa bertahan.”_ _

__“Astaga, santai sajalah. Tidak bersekolah seminggu tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan beasiswamu.”_ _

__“Jace, aku tidak bisa bolos sekolah selama itu.”_ _

__“Sudahlah, santai saja. Keseriusanmu belajar terkadang membuatku heran. Sekarang Clary lebih penting, tak usah memikirkan sekolah yang hanya memberimu pelajaran yang tidak akan berguna juga pada akhirnya.”_ _

__“…Pelajaran di sekolah itu penting untuk masa depanmu.”_ _

__“Masa depan?” Jace mendengus, “Maksudmu, masa depan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh kedua orang tuamu bahkan sebelum kau lahir?”_ _

__Simon terdiam, ada segurat rasa sedih di wajah Jace. Hal yang tidak bisa dibayangkan Simon bisa ada dalam diri seorang Jace Herondale, yang memiliki semuanya. Mungkin, hampir semuanya. Simon berpikir bahwa kehidupan Jace serba mudah, semuanya serba ada. Namun dia salah. Jace terlahir di keluarga yang penuh dengan tradisi, penuh dengan ajaran yang keras, ajaran untuk seorang anak tunggal pewaris begitu banyak tanggung jawab._ _

__Mungkin itulah yang terjadi dengan hampir semua murid di sekolahnya, mereka menikmati hidup mereka sebisa yang mereka bisa –walau terkadang menjadi hilang kendali, sebelum semua ikatan itu mengekang mereka dikemudian hari. Bagi orang yang dibiarkan untuk memilih apa yang diinginkannya, tidak terpikirkan bagi Simon bagaimana sebenarnya hidup dari anak-anak yang terlahir di keluarga yang penuh dengan tradisi seperti Jace._ _

__“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud–“_ _

__“Sudahlah, tak apa,” Jace berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang terlipat ketika dia duduk tadi, “Karena kita masih belum bisa ke rumah Sebastian, kau ingin menjelajahi Paris?”_ _

__“Eh?”_ _

__“Kau tahu, karena hotel ini tidak jauh dari Eiffel, mungkin kau mau mengambil foto dari dekat untuk kau pamerkan kepada ibu dan kakakmu?”_ _

__Rasa kesal Simon karena tidak bisa menemui Clary dan segera pulang ke New York hilang seketika begitu Jace menawarkan untuk menemaninya melihat menara Eiffel dari dekat. Sekali lagi dia dibuat terkesima dengan pemandangan di sekitar menara bersejarah itu. Pemandangan yang begitu indah membuat tidak menyadari bahwa dia terpisah dari Jace._ _

__Sial._ _

__Dia melihat sekeliling dan tidak bisa menemukan sosok mencolok Jace. Ya, Jace memang mencolok dengan rambut dan matanya yang berwarna emas, siapa yang tidak bisa mengenalinya. Tapi sosoknya tidak bisa dia temukan._ _

__Dia berjalan memutari area tempat dia datang –menurut ingatannya yang terbatas, hingga dia bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus tapi lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda itu menunjuk sesuatu di lantai yang ternyata sebuah cincin emas. Pemuda itu sepertinya berbicara sesuatu kepadanya namun dia tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu lalu memberikan cincin emas itu padanya dan mulai mendekatinya sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tidak ia mengerti._ _

__Simon bingung dengan tingkah laku pemuda itu, dia tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis dan itu membuatnya lebih bingung lagi. Si pemuda mulai menarik tangannya seperti memaksanya memberikan sesuatu padanya. Kalau saja dia tidak berada di Prancis, Simon akan berpikir pemuda itu sedang memaksanya untuk memberikan uang. Tapi tidak mungkin._ _

__Tubuh Simon terpental kebelakang ketika ada yang menarik kerah bajunya. Dia melihat Jace berdiri dengan tatapan mata yang bisa membunuh, dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda tadi dengan nada ketus membuat pemuda tadi lari._ _

__“Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir saja kena tipu.” Hardiknya kasar._ _

__“Apa? Kena tipu? Siapa?”_ _

__“Pemuda tadi itu penipu, dia berpura-pura menemukan cincin dan memberikannya padamu lalu meminta uang padamu kan?”_ _

__“Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis jadi aku tidak tahu dia bicara apa padaku.”_ _

__Jace diam sesaat sebelum tergelak, bahunya naik turun saking kerasnya dia tertawa, menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Simon hanya bisa bingung melihatnya, belum pernah dia melihat Jace tertawa begitu lebar. Dia pun menyeringai._ _

__Setelah itu Jace menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dilakukan pemuda tadi adalah cara menipu paling _common_ di Prancis yang biasanya terjadi pada para turis. Jace mengomelinya karena Simon terlalu bersemangat dan berlari tanpa memandang sekitar hingga mereka terpisah. Simon jadi merasa bersalah melihat Jace yang berkeringat karena mencarinya._ _

__Setelah kejadian buruk itu, mereka kembali menelusuri beberapa bagian menara Eiffel. Mereka mencoba menaiki 1.700 anak tangga yang ada di menara Eiffel, menikmati pemandangan indah di setiap lantainya. Makan siang di salah satu restoran di menara Eiffel yang harga makanan termurahnya sekitar 17 Euro, Simon ingin pingsan melihat harganya sebelum Jace memesankan makanan mereka tanpa memperdulikan protesnya. Mereka juga melupakan bahwa mereka masih di bawah umur dan menikmati _champagne_ di puncak menara, dan tidak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di menara Eiffel hingga bar di puncak itu tutup. _ _

__“Ya Tuhan, sudah jam 10 malam! Apa saja yang kita lakukan seharian?” Desahnya panjang ketika mereka kembali ke hotel dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur super besar di kamar itu._ _

__“Mengelilingi taman sekitar Eiffel, hampir ditipu, menaiki hampir 1.700 anak tangga, makan, dan minum di bar,” Jawab Jace santai._ _

__Simon terdiam memikirkan perkataan Jace, “Kenapa aku merasa kita nge- _date_ seharian ini?”_ _

__Jace juga terdiam, “Jangan terlalu memuji dirimu, _Mundane_. Aku hanya berkencan dengan orang yang sepadan denganku.”_ _

__“Oh, mungkin Sebastian sepadan denganmu. Apa kau akan berkencan dengannya?”_ _

__“Mungkin, kalau dia bisa menyaingi ketampananku.”_ _

__“Dasar narsis!” Simon melempar bantal ke wajah Jace, “Dan kita tidak jadi pergi ke rumah Sebastian. Lagi.”_ _

__Jace melirik Simon, lalu mengangkat badannya untuk bersandar di headboard tempat tidur mereka, “Percuma juga, toh kita tidak akan menemukan Clary dan Sebastian di sana.”  
Simon mengerjap padanya._ _

__“Bibinya mengatakan bahwa Sebastian dan Clary sudah berangkat ke Italia, tadi pagi.”_ _

__Simon akhirnya misuh pada Jace._ _

__***_ _

__“Aku benar-benar membencimu, kau tahu?” Simon setengah merengek karena sekali lagi dia diseret dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman di hotel menuju bandara. Kali ini untuk pergi ke Italia._ _

__“Yah, aku tahu. Perasaan itu pun tidak sepihak, jadi diam dan tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu begitu kita tiba di Roma.”_ _

__“Apa yang kulakukan hingga aku berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan hingga harus terjebak denganmu selama hampir satu minggu!” Jace melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Simon._ _

__Perjalanan dua jam menuju Roma terasa sebentar dibandingkan dengan 8 jam menuju Prancis. Mereka menginjakkan kaki di Roma dan segera mencari alamat yang diberikan oleh bibi Sebastian. Seorang supir yang telah siap menunggu mereka di pintu kedatangan bandara segera mengantarkan mereka ke Venezia._ _

__Namun sebelum itu, mereka menyempatkan mengunjuki Colosseum yang terletak tak jauh dari bandara. Berdebat dengan Jace ketika mereka menyusuri arena wisata di sana, _‘Aku dulu bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang Gladiator, kau tahu?’_ _‘Dan mati dimakan singa bahkan sebelum masuk ke arena?’_ _‘Diam kau!’__ _

__Perjalanan dengan mobil selama hampir 4 jam harus mereka lalui dengan berhenti di beberapa pemberhentian. Simon merasa kasihan dengan supir yang harus menyetir tanpa henti selama itu. Seandainya saja dia mengetahui jalan di Italia, dia pasti menawarkan diri untuk menyetir. Sayangnya, kemungkinan mereka tersesat dan bukannya menuju Venezia namun justru menjauh akan semakin besar._ _

__Mereka sampai ke Venezia menjelang sore hari, perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil yang seharusnya memakan waktu empat jam menjadi lebih lama karena mereka berhenti di banyak tempat. Karena sudah di Italia, mengapa tidak sekalian menikmati beberapa pesona yang ditawarkan, begitulah pikir Simon._ _

__Ya, dia sudah tidak peduli tentang sekolah yang sudah ditinggalkan selama 4 hari –hampir 5 hari karena dia yakin besok dia masih tidak akan bisa bersekolah. Biarlah, beasiswa hilang pun dia bisa bersekolah di tempat lain. Meski itu akan membuat ibunya kecewa._ _

__Simon membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dan mencoba melihat sekeliling. Venezia membuatnya teringat perumahan di daerah Rue des Barres di Prancis. Bangunan-bangunan tua abad pertengahan dengan jendela-jendela yang ditumbuhi daun dan tanaman rambat yang sama. Namun jika di sana rumah-rumah dipisahkan oleh jalan batu, di sini mereka dipisahkan oleh kanal yang bermacam-macam luasnya._ _

__Mereka menelusuri jalan-jalan yang seperti labirin di sepanjang kanal-kanal dengan air berwarna keruh –biru gelap hingga biru suram. Mengitari alun-alun di Saint Mark dan jembatan Sighs, juga meminum kopi espresso di kafe Florian. Sesaat Simon kembali melupakan tujuannya datang ke Venezia ini._ _

__“Oi, _Mundane_. Sini!” Jace melambai dari tepi kanal._ _

__“Apa?” tanyanya, penasaran._ _

__“Kau tahu tradisi ketika turis datang ke Venezia, mereka paling tidak harus mencoba menaiki gondola dan berlayar di kanal-kanal di sini.”_ _

__“Aku rasa itu hanya sebuah hal yang patut dicoba oleh turis, bukan tradisi.” Dahi Simon mengerut mencoba menebak apa yang dikatakan Jace benar atau tidak._ _

__“Ya, tapi ini tradisiku sendiri setiap kali aku datang ke sini bersama keluargaku.” Jace melompat ke atas sebuah gondola yang terikat ke sebuang tiang kecil di pinggir kanal, “Ayo, kau juga melompatlah ke sini,” tambahnya._ _

__“Tidak, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kau pasti akan mendorongku jatuh ke dalam kanal kan?”_ _

__“Aku tersinggung. Aku tidak sejahat itu,” Jace menyeringai, “Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu.”_ _

__Untuk sesaat Simon memicingkan matanya pada Jace, tidak percaya. Tapi seperti apa yang dia katakan pada dirinya ketika menginjakkan kaki di Italia, dia akan menikmati apapun yang terjadi disini. Lagipula, tidak setiap hari dia dapat pergi ke Eropa._ _

__Simon melompat dan gondola di bawahnya bergoyang hebat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk jatuh ke kanal namun ternyata tidak, gondolanya kembali seimbang dan hanya sedikit air yang masuk kedalam gondola kecil itu. Simon bernafas lega._ _

__Jace melepas tali yang mengekang perahu itu ke tiang dan mulai mendayung ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk dalam posisi yang nyaman. Sinar terang bintang-bintang di langit terpancar di air kanal yang gelap, mengiringi gondola yang mereka naiki ketika berbelok di beberapa belokan kanal. Terkadang belokan itu besar, terkadang sempit hingga gondola mereka pun seakan terjepit bangunan-bangunan megah di kanan dan kirinya._ _

__Jace menghentikan gondola yang mereka naiki dan bergegas melompat ke tangga kecil yang berada di tepi kanal, “Cepat naik!”_ _

__“Ada apa?” Simon panik mendengar nada cepat dari Jace, campuran antara panik dan semangat, “Siapa yang ribut-ribut itu?”_ _

__Beberapa pria seperti membuat keributan tak jauh dari mereka, suara mereka semakin dekat dan Simon tidak mengerti apapun yang mereka katakan. Dia berniat untuk belajar bahasa Prancis dan Italia lebih rajin di sekolah kalau dia masih tidak dikeluarkan karena membolos terlalu lama._ _

__“Itu suara pria yang gondolanya kita pinjam dan aku rasa dia memanggil polisi.” Jace menyeringai besar._ _

__“ _What_!” Simon bergegas melompat dari gondola, menaiki anak-anak tangga kecil ke atas tepian kanal, dan kemudian berlari._ _

__Mereka berdua berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak terkejar oleh 3 polisi yang mengejar mereka dengan wajah seram. Jace tertawa sumringah sambil berlari kencang di depan. Simon, untuk kesekian kalinya, ingin sekali membunuh Jace. Mungkin mendorongnya ke kanal dan membiarkannya dimakan makhluk keturunan duyung yang konon hidup di kanal di Venezia ini._ _

__Tubuh Simon terpental ke samping ketika Jace menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh mereka terjebak di antara dua dinding gedung yang tidak berhimpitan. Tubuh Jace menekan tubuh Simon yang lebih kecil ke dinding di belakangnya, mereka menahan nafas dan menunggu ketiga polisi yang mengejar mereka lewat._ _

__Mereka pun terbahak ketika berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi-polisi itu. Simon tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali adrenalinnya terpacu sedemikian hebat. Dia merasa benar-benar senang untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir._ _

__“Simon? Jace?”_ _

__Jace dan Simon menoleh begitu cepat hingga samar-samar terdengar bunyi salah satu sendi di leher mereka berbunyi. Di bawah sinar lampu jalan yang bersinar terang, berdiri gadis yang mereka cari selama beberapa hari, memandang mereka dengan matanya yang terbelalak._ _

__Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berambut tidak biasa –silver, dan bermata hitam pekat, sehitam langit malam tanpa hiasan bintang-bintang yang berkelip terang.  
Tidak sedikit memang orang yang mewarnai rambut mereka, apalagi model, tapi Simon yakin warna rambut pemuda di depannya ini asli. Seasli warna matanya yang hitam. Warna hitam paling gelap yang pernah Simon lihat hingga bulu halus di belakang lehernya berdiri ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang._ _

__“Sedang apa kalian di sini? Di Venezia?” Suara Clary masih menandakan dia tidak percaya dia sedang melihat sahabat dan kekasihnya berada di negara yang jauhnya ratusan mil dari New York._ _

__“Er… mencarimu?” Simon tidak yakin mengapa itu menjadi pertanyaan. Dia tak lagi yakin tujuannya pergi ke Prancis dan Italia ini untuk mencari Clary._ _

__Jace menumpu tangannya pada dinding di belakang Simon dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Simon yang tadinya terhimpit. Mereka lalu secara perlahan mencoba untuk secara bergantian berjalan keluar dari lorong sempit itu, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastian para polisi tadi tidak kembali untuk menangkap mereka._ _

__“Clarissa, apakah ini teman-temanmu?” tanya pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum mengawasi mereka dari tempatnya berdiri._ _

__“Ah, ya,” Clary terkejap. “Ini Jace Herondale, lalu yang berkacamata adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, Simon Lewis.”_ _

__“Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua,” sapanya ramah._ _

__Simon merasa bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri ketika pemuda yang dia yakini Sebastian itu tersenyum, senyum yang tidak menyentuh matanya yang pekat. Ketenangan Sebastian yang melihat tatapan membunuh Jace pun membuat Simon merinding. Dia bukan pemuda sembarangan. Dan mengapa juga Clary sepertinya sangat dekat dengan si Sebastian ini._ _

__“Dan ini adalah–“_ _

__“Sebastian Verlac. Atau harus aku panggil Jonathan Christopher Mogenstern?”_ _

__Senyum ramah Sebastian menghilang dari wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, tergantingan oleh sebuah garis tipis di bibirnya. Matanya yang lebih gelap dari langit malam itu pun menatap lurus pada Jace. Clary bergerak dengan bertumpu pada ujung jari-jari kakinya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana saat ini._ _

__“Um… sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih… private. Kau tahu, di suatu tempat yang bukan tengah jalan seperti ini,” bisik Simon yang telah berpindah ke dekat Clary, mereka berdua memperhatikan Jace dan Sebastian yang sedang beradu pandang. Simon curiga mereka berdua sedang bertanding siapa yang paling lama bisa menahan untuk tidak berkedip._ _

__Clary mengangguk pelan, “Ya, ayo pergi ke rumah tempatku menginap selama di sini.”_ _

__***_ _

__Rumah Sebastian di Venezia tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya, sebuah bangunan tua yang dinding-dindingnya ditumbuhi tanaman dan dedaunan. Namun ruangan di lantai pertama rumahnya lebih mirip seperti sebuah Apartemen. Cukup menipu jika kau bertanya apa pendapat Simon._ _

__Ruang tamu rumah Sebastian tidak memilik banyak perabotan, berbeda dengan ruang tamu keluarga Jace yang dipenuhi berbagai ornamen dari jaman abad pertengahan. Ruangan yang besar itu seperti dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Di satu sisi ruangan dipenuhi oleh sebuah meja kaca yang panjang. Sementara di sisi lainnya terdapat sebuah televisi lebar yang di depannya terdapat sebuah meja pendek panjang berwarna hitam. Di atasnya dipenuhi oleh beberapa game dan stik pengontrol. Lalu sebuah sofa hitam dari kulit berada di depan meja tersebut._ _

__Sebuah perapian besar yang dibingkai dengan krom pucat ada di bagian ruangan di antara keduanya. Sebuah lampu gantung dari kaca hitam menggantung megah dari langit-langit ruangan. Sebuah tangga yang juga terbuat dari kaca bening berbentuk spiral terdapat di sudut ruangan. Simon ingin menaiki tangga itu, hanya untuk melihat apakah kaca itu bisa menahan berat badannya._ _

__Clary mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa kulit hitam tersebut setelah Sebastian membaca dua buah kursi tambahan untuknya dan Clary duduk di dekat sofa. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan besar itu, untuk sesaat hanya suara dari jam dinding dan suara api yang membakar kayu-kayu di perapian._ _

__“Jadi,” Clary berdeham kecil, “Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di Venezia ini?” dia ternyata lebih kepada Simon daripada Jace yang masih beradu pandang dengan Sebastian._ _

__“ _Well_ … Jace tidak bisa menemukanmu di sekolah, lalu dia menyeretku untuk mencarimu. Kau tahu, seperti ketika dia menyeretku untuk mencari Isabelle dan Alec beberapa minggu lalu.” Simon meminum wine yang disuguhkan di meja, lalu melanjutkan, “Jordan berkata dia melihatmu pergi dengan seorang pria dan berkata kalian berbincang dengan Mr. Magnus Bane sebelum pergi, yang memberitahu bahwa kalian pergi ke Idris. Setelah kami ke Idris, butler di rumah keluarga Mogenstern yang mirip butler yang ada di manga yang kita baca waktu itu –kau tahu lha itu Iblis yang menjadi butler seorang anak kecil, mengatakan kalian pergi ke Paris.”_ _

__Clary tertawa ketika Simon sampai pada bagian butler yang mirip dengan karakter di manga Kuroshitsuji yang mereka baca, lalu dahinya mengerut, “Jangan bilang kalau kalian pergi ke Paris?, tanyanya seakan tak percaya._ _

__“Yah, siapa yang akan percaya bukan? Pagi-pagi buta kekasihmu ini menyeretku keluar dari apartemenku dan membawaku secara paksa ke Prancis! Kau harus tahu betapa aku ketakutan ketika itu.” Simon bergidik, melirik pada Jace yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan lomba pelototan dengan Sebastian dan sekarang menatapnya mengancam. Simon tidak perduli, “Kami mengunjungi rumah bibi Sebastian di sana, yah walaupun hanya di jalan rumahnya karena Jace hanya menelepon untuk memeriksa apakah kalian benar ada di sana, dan kami –aku– mendapati kalian pergi di Italia di hari kedua kami di sana.”_ _

__Simon bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Tidak perduli dengan protes Jace tentang betapa berlebihannya dia, atau protes Sebastian tentang mereka mengunjungi rumah bibinya dan membuat bibinya terganggu dengan itu. Simon mendengar Jace menanggapi protes sebastian dengan, _‘Tenang, bibimu tidak keberatan di telepon oleh orang setampan aku.’_._ _

__“Clarissa, mengapa aku tidak mengetahui kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan anak keluarga Herondale? Sebastian memandang Jace seakan dia sampah yang tiba-tiba ada di atas sofanya. Jijik._ _

__“Er… sebenarnya–“ Clary ingin menjelaskan namun Sebastian memotongnya._ _

__“Ayah kita dan Stephen Herondale adalah sahabat, kau tahu, di masa lampau. Sebelum ayah meninggal.”_ _

__“Saya turut berduka.” Simon berusaha agar suaranya terdengar simpatik, walau dia tidak mengenal Sebastian atau ayahnya, kehilangan seseorang adalah hal yang berat._ _

__Sebastian tersenyum kecil, “Oh, tidak, kau salah paham. Ini hanya aku memberitahukan bahwa dulu, keluargaku dan keluarga temanmu ini memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat.” Sebastian memandang Jace lekat, “Jadi aku sedikit heran mengapa kalian begitu lama untuk bisa menemukanku bahkan ketika kalian sudah bertanya kepada keluarga Herondale tentangku. Aku rasa persahabatan pun menjadi tidak berguna ketika sudah tidak bisa dimanfaatkan.”_ _

__Seketika Jace berdiri dan menerjang Sebastian, membuat tubuh Sebastian menekan punggung kursi yang didudukinya. Simon berdiri untuk melerai mereka tapi dia berhenti ketika melihat seringai di wajah Sebastian –wajah tenangnya sekali lagi mengingatkan Simon perasaan dingin yang dirasakannya ketika pertama kali melihat mata Sebastian._ _

__“Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang terhormat. Jika sebuah persahabatan rusak di antara keluarga kita, aku yakin itu salah ayahmu.” Suara tercekat Jace meluncur di antara gigi-giginya yang terkatup erat satu sama lain._ _

__“Seperti kataku, _a proud family_. Keluarga yang terlalu bangga pada diri mereka sendiri.” balas Sebastian, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Jace. Menantang Jace secara tidak langsung._ _

__“Sebastian, hentikan. Kau tahu bahwa aku benci sifatmu yang suka memprovokasi itu.” Clary menggerutu, dahinya mengerut, “Dan Jace, tolong kendalikan dirimu. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang melukai keluargaku, meskipun itu kau.”_ _

__Apa? Keluarga? Baiklah, sekarang Simon merasa sangat bingung._ _

__“Keluarga?” Jace melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sebastian, “Siapa?”_ _

__Clary menarik nafas panjang, lalu melihat Simon dan Jace bergantian, “Sebastian. Dia kakakku.”_ _

__“Kakakmu?”_ _

__“Clary, kau anak tunggal. Aku tahu, aku sudah bersamamu ketika kau masih bayi.” Simon tidak percaya apa yang dikatakn Clary. Tidak mungkin, “Aku pikir Sebastian ini selingkuhanmu. Jadi kau tidak mengkhianati Jace dan berpaling pada model tampan dari Paris ini? Ah tunggu, Mogenstern, aku pernah mendengar nama itu, suami Ibumu sebelum menikah dengan Mr. Fray?” racaunya tak jelas, panik sudah menguasai otaknya._ _

__Suara gelak tawa keras mengalihkan perhatian Simon, dan dua kepala lain di ruangan itu. Sebastian memegang perutnya, kepalanya tertarik kebelakang dan badannya bergerak hebat ketika dia berusaha menghentikan tawanya._ _

__“Ah, Clarissa, kau memiliki teman yang benar-benar menarik.” Sebastian berhenti tertawa namun bahunya yang bergerak menandakan dia masih berusaha untuk benar-benar berhenti tertawa, “Mereka mengejarmu tanpa kau minta, menyelidiki tentangku, lalu berusaha untuk memukulku dan ternyata menuduhku tidur dengan adikku sendiri.”_ _

__“Baiklah, lebih baik kita semua duduk untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini,” lanjut Sebastian, menarik Clary untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya._ _

__Simon ingin menolak, sungguh, dia ingin berlari keluar dari rumah megah itu dan mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam rasa malu. Mulut besarnya telah menuduh sahabatnya berselingkuh dan tidur dengan kakaknya sendiri –meski dia tidak mempercayai perkataan Sebastian sepenuhnya. Clary dan Sebastian sama sekali tidak mirip!_ _

__“Oke, apa kita akan tetap terjebak dalam keheningan ini atau seseorang akan menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Atau kalian ingin membiarkan suasana canggung ini berlanjut dan melihatku mati perlahan dalam rasa malu akibat mulutku tadi, dan oke, aku akan berhenti bicara sekarang sebelum aku lebih mempermalukan diri lagi,” Simon mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap dan menganggap lantai berwarna hitam dan putih di bawah kakinya adalah benda yang paling menarik di dunia, untuk sekarang._ _

__Clary berdeham kecil, “ _So, yeah_ , oke, Sebastian adalah kakakku,” Mulainya perlahan. “Dan kami tidak berselingkuh, ataupun tidur bersama.”_ _

__“Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya kakak?” Syukurlah, Jace yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. Simon harus memuji ketenangan dalam suaranya._ _

__“Kami tidak tinggal bersama. Orang tua kami berpisah dan aku ikut dengan ayah kami.” Suara santai Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan Jace. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku punya adik, sampai tahun lalu. Ketika ayahku meninggal dunia.”_ _

__“Bayangkan betapanya terkejutnya aku ketika Sebastian menelponku dan mengatakan dia adalah kakakku.” Clary tersenyum kecil, “Aku langsung menutup telponku dan berlari pada Ibuku.”_ _

__“Ibumu tahu soal Sebastian?”_ _

__“Jangan konyol Simon. Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia yang melahirkan Sebastian –maksudku Jonathan.” Clary terlihat canggung mengucapkan nama asli Sebastian._ _

__Sebastian membelai rambut Clary, “Sebastian saja, toh aku sudah terlalu lama dipanggil Sebastian. Hanya ayah yang memanggilku dengan Jonathan Christopher. Terus terang, aku benci nama itu. Aku rasa aku lebih cocok dengan nama Sebastian, bukan?”  
“Yah, memang. Aku jadi ingat anjing peliharaan di rumah yang juga bernama Sebastian.”_ _

__“Clarissa, aku kakakmu, bukan anjingmu.” Sebastian memukul belakang kepada Clary pelan, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Clary cemberut sambil merapikan rambut di bagian yang dipukul Sebastian._ _

__“Dan bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui ada orang bernama Sebastian, ato Jonathan Christopher atau siapalah namamu itu, di Idris?” Jace merengut, rasa tidak sukanya pada Sebastian terpampang jelas di wajahnya._ _

__Sebastian menangkat bahunya, “Yah, kau pasti tahu sekarang. Aku tinggal bersama bibiku sejak aku kecil. Aku tidak begitu suka tinggal di Idris.”_ _

__“Maafkan aku,” Clary menunduk, malu, “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian berdua.” Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, “Beberapa hari lalu Sebastian menghubungiku. Katanya dia ingin menemuiku dan mengajakku ke rumah ini. Rumah peninggalan ayah kami.” Clary mengernyit kecil ketika menyebut tentang ‘ayah’ mereka._ _

__Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis Sebastian, “Ayahku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Clary ada.” Jelasnya pelan, “Orang tua kami berpisah ketika aku masih berusia satu tahun –aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun soal Jocelyn, ibuku. Ketika ayahku meninggal, aku menemukan foto Jocelyn bersama ayahku di laci meja kerjanya. Aku meminta seseorang untuk mencari tahu siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan ayahku.”_ _

__“Begitu aku mengetahui bahwa Jocelyn adalah Ibuku, dan dia mencari dimana keberadaan ayahku, kau tahu, yang membawa kabur anaknya yang masih bayi, aku langsung menghubunginya. Ayahku selalu berkata bahwa Ibuku membuangku, jadi sangat menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa dia tidak melakukan itu.” Sebastian tersenyum tipis, “Dan mengetahui aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang manis pula, aku langsung mengatur jadwalku agar bisa secepatnya datang menemui Clarissa dan ibuku.”_ _

__Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya, seorang pria tua berambut silver yang mirip dengan milik Sebastian. Garis wajah tegas dan tatapan mata yang tajam seperti milik Sebastian pula. Sebastian mirip dengan ayahnya, sama seperti Clary yang sama persis dengan Jocelyn._ _

__Suara kunci pintu diputar mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Suara lembut yang familiar datang dari Ibu Clary, “Clary, Jonathan, kalian sudah kembali?”_ _

__Jocelyn Fray, seorang wanita berperawakan kecil yang cantik dengan rambut orange dan mata hijau terang. Simon berpikir bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa begitu mirip dengan ibunya seperti Clary dan Jocelyn. Simon sendiri memiliki campuran dari kedua orang tuanya, tidak sepenuhnya mirip ibunya, tidak pula sama persis dengan mendiang ayahnya. Kemiripan yang Clary miliki dengan Jocelyn –dan sekarang kemiripan Sebastian dengan ayah mereka, membuat Simon merinding._ _

__“Lho, Jace, Simon, kalian di sini juga?” tanyanya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat mereka berdua berada di Eropa ketika seharusnya mereka berada di New York._ _

__“Er… yah,” jawab Simon singkat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tidak mungkin Simon menjelaskan bahwa mereka berdua pergi ke Eropa untuk mengejar Clary yang lari dengan selingkuhannya._ _

__“Kami baru saja mau pergi,” Jace berdiri tanpa menunggu respon dari Jocelyn, melempar senyum kecil pada Clary sebelum melangkah menuju pintu depan rumah itu._ _

__Simon menghela nafas panjang, mau tidak mau dia harus menghadapi ini. Dia berbalik dan melihat lurus pada Clary, “Look, I am sorry. Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan menuduh kau melakukan hal itu tadi.” Dia memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan penasaran Jocelyn. “Aku–“_ _

__“Simon,” sergah Clary cepat, nada lembut dalam suaranya, “Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.” Clary tersenyum._ _

__“Tidak, aku–“_ _

__“Sudahlah. Aku tahu kok.” Clary berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya, “Aku sayang padamu, Simon.”_ _

__Simon ragu sejenak sebelum dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil Clary, “Aku juga,” bisiknya._ _

__Sesaat kemudian Clary melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya. “Aku tidak mengkhianati Jace, tidak akan pernah.”_ _

__“Yah, bodohnya aku berpikiran bahwa kau bisa berselingkuh dari pangeranmu yang tampan itu,” jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik._ _

__“Yah, kau tahu, Jace itu memang kelihatan sempurna. Namun sebenarnya dia itu banyak cacatnya. Seperti sifatnya yang suka seenaknya dan suka memaksakan kehendak.”_ _

__“Pfft, cocok sekali denganmu ‘kan?”_ _

__“Oh, tidak, Simon. Jace sama sekali tidak cocok denganku. Kami terlalu sama, sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri,” Clary menyeringai padanya. “Karena itu aku putus dengannya.”_ _

__***_ _

__Bisa dikatakan Simon terkejut melihat Jace berdiri di tepian kanal di dekat rumah Sebastian, tangannya bersilangan di depan dadanya. Walau jalanan telah gelap, lampu jalan yang berada tak jauh darinya membuat rambut dan mata Jace yang berwarna emas bersinar terang._ _

__“Kenapa lama sekali, sih?” sergahnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. “Ayo, ini sudah malam!”_ _

__Simon tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengikut Jace berjalan menuju kafe Florian tempat mereka minum kopi sebelumnya, otaknya masih mencoba untuk mencerna semua hal yang dikatakan Clary._ _

___“Kau putus dengan Jace? Tapi, bagaimana–"_ _ _

___“Yah, aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku tidak menyukai Jace sebesar yang aku pikirkan. Dan Jace menyukai orang lain,” jawab Clary santai._ _ _

___“Menyukai orang lain? Tidak mungkin!”_ _ _

___“Ayolah, Simon… kau juga tahu bahwa Jace hanya menyukaiku seperti Sebastian menyukaiku. Dia hanya melihatku seperti seorang adik perempuan yang perlu dia lindungi,” Clary mendengus, “Dia berpikiran hanya karena aku ini betubuh mungil, dan tidak dari keluarga yang super kaya, aku akan dibully di sekolah, makanya dia mendekatiku.”_ _ _

___“Seseorang tidak akan mencium orang lain jika dia hanya menganggap mereka teman, Clary.” Bantah Simon._ _ _

___“Demi malaikat, Simon, Jace tidak menciumku sesering yang kau kira.” Clary lagi-lagi mendengus dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang tadinya diduduki Jace. Sebastian telah lama pergi ke dapur bersama Jocelyn, sepertinya mereka mengerti bahwa Clary dan Simon perlu waktu untuk berbicara, “Dia hanya menciumku di depan satu orang.”_ _ _

___“Maksudmu?” Simon merengut, tidak mengerti._ _ _

___“Jace hanya menciumku di depan seseorang. Untuk membuat orang itu cemburu.”_ _ _

___“Kenyataan bahwa Jace menyukai seseorang begitu besar hingga melakukan hal bodoh untuk membuat mereka cemburu membuatku shock. Aku pikir dia hanya bisa mencintai begitu besar terhadap dirinya sendiri.”_ _ _

___Clary tertawa, “Yah, kelihatannya dia menyukai orang itu lebih besar dari yang dia kira bisa. Bahkan lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri.” Clary berdiri dan tersenyum padanya, “Kau bisa menebak siapa yang dia sukai, bukan? Orang yang entah bagaimana selalu memergoki kami ketika kami ‘bercumbu’ atau berciuman.”_ _ _

___Dan Simon hanya terdiam._ _ _

__Decit ban mobil yang di rem membuyarkan lamunan Simon, supir yang membawa mereka ke Venezia tadi telah tiba di depan kafe tempat mereka menunggu. Jace melangkah masuk ke kursi belakang mobil, lalu Simon pun melakukan yang sama.”_ _

__“Jadi, kita akan ke mana sekarang. Toh, ternyata Clary tidak pergi berselingkuh.” Simon memandang keluar jendela mobil, lampu-lampu jalanan di sepanjang perjalanan menerangi mobil yang mereka tumpangi. “Aku pikir kau akan tinggal bersama Clary ketika kita berhasil menemukannya?”_ _

__“Tidak, aku tidak sudi berada di satu ruangan dengan si Sebastian itu.”_ _

__Simon tertawa, “Kalau begitu kita akan kemana? Langsung pulang ke New York?”_ _

__“Jangan bercanda, _Mundane_. Kita ke hotel dulu, aku lelah.”_ _

__“Jangan bilang keluargamu juga memiliki hotel di Italia?” Simon menatap curiga padanya. Jace memalingkan wajahnya, melihat Simon dengan tatapan tak percaya._ _

__“Jangan konyol. Tentu saja kami punya.”_ _

__Simon benci orang kaya._ _

__***_ _

__Perjalanan mereka di Eropa tidak berakhir ketika mereka menemukan Clary. Diam-diam Clary menghubungi Jace dan merencakan untuk melakukan sebuah tur kecil di Italia. Menghapuskan harapan Simon untuk segera kembali ke New York._ _

__Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata di sana, menghabiskan dua hari penuh dan mengambil banyak gambar dengan kamera yang dibawa Sebastian. Mengunjungi museum Vatican dan mendengarkan Clary menceritakan setiap sudut di museum itu. Terutama ketika Clary sampai bagian dia bercerita bahwa langit-langit museum itu dilukis oleh Michelangelo, idolanya dari abad ke-15._ _

__Berfoto di Menara Pisa dan berjalan di dalamnya yang ternyata tidak miring, makan Pizza, Pasta, dan berbagai makanan khas Italia lainnya. Berbelanja di pagi hari dan berpesta di malam hari bersama para mahasiswa dan wisatawan di _Campo de’ Fiori_. Mengunjungi _Castel Sant’Angelo_ yang indah, lalu di hari terakhir mereka di Italia, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung kembali ke Colosseum._ _

__Clary dan Sebastian mengantarkan mereka ke bandara ketika mereka bersiap untuk pulang. Pada akhirnya Simon benar-benar berada di Eropa selama seminggu, melakukan perjalanan yang lebih mirip liburan bersama Jace, Clary dan anehnya, Sebastian._ _

__Hubungan Sebastian dan Jace pun menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Walau kadang Jace akan mencoba untuk mendorong Sebastian ke kanal, atau Sebastian berusaha meninggalkan Jace ketika dia menjadi orang terakhir yang naik ke mobil yang dikendarai olehnya._ _

__“Kapan kau akan kembali ke New York?” Simon melepaskan pelukannya dari Clary._ _

__“Aku mengajukan ijin selama satu bulan pada sekolah. Aku masih ingin berada di sini, bersama Sebastian dan Ibuku. Luke juga akan datang menyusul kami minggu depan setelah dia menyelesaikan urusan di beberapa toko bukunya.” Clary menepuk bahu Simon, “Aku ingin mengetahui tentang keluargaku dulu, kau tahu, tentang ayahku dan kehidupan ibuku sebelum dia pergi ke New York.”_ _

__Simon mengangguk pelan, “Baiklah. Hubungi aku sesering yang kau bisa. Email atau apalah.”_ _

__“Janji.” Clary mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Simon, “Aku akan sering menelponmu juga, pastikan kau angkat.”_ _

__“Janji atas nama persahabatan kita.” Simon meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Mereka pun tertawa._ _

__Perjalanan menuju New York tidak terasa begitu lama, meski mekanan waktu yang lebih lama dari ketika mereka menuju Prancis. Perjalanan kurang lebih 10 jam pun menjadi tidak terasa, mungkin karena kali ini tidak ada pikiran apapun di kepala Simon. Tidak seperti waktu berangkat ke Prancis, otaknya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang kini sudah ia dapatkan jawabannya._ _

__“Apa yang kita lakukan di rumahmu?” Simon melotot pada rumah megah keluarga Herondale yang berdiri di depannya._ _

__Ketika mereka sampai di bandara, mereka menaiki mobil keluarga Herondale yang sudah menanti mereka. Simon berpikir supir keluarga Herondale akan mengantar ke apartemennya, bukan membawanya ke rumah keluarga Herondale._ _

__Jace berdecak, “Ini sudah malam, aku ingin istirahat.”_ _

__“Antarkan aku dulu ke apartemenku. Paling tidak itu bisa kau lakukan setelah menyeretku selama seminggu untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal.”_ _

__“Aku mencari pacarku yang -jika kau lupa- juga merupakan sahabatmu.” Jace memutar badannya untuk menghadap Simon._ _

__Simon melotot, “Ayolah, kau dan Clary sudah putus sejak beberapa minggu lalu.”_ _

__Jace terdiam, sedikit semburat merah terlihat di pipinya, Simon menyeringai penuh kemenangan. “Baiklah, aku mengaku,” jawabnya seraya kembali memutar tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke depan. Melotot pada jalanan perumahan yang terang namun sepi, “Aku bosan di sekolah, dan aku ingin punya alasan untuk keluar dari tempat menyesakkan itu.”_ _

__“Jadi alasanmu menyeretku untuk ke Eropa selama satu minggu, menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membiayai semua perjalanan itu, meminjam pesawat pribadi keluargamu untuk mengajak Mundane sepertiku itu pun karena kau bosan?” tantang Simon._ _

__“Ya, kau punya masalah dengan itu?” Jace melotot padanya, kesal._ _

__“Jadi, alasanmu memaksaku ke bioskop menonton Captain America untuk mencari Isabelle padahal dia sedang belajar di perpustakaan, dan memaksaku pergi denganmu ke taman bermain mencari Alec padahal dia sedang bersama Mr. Bane beberapa minggu lalu pun karena kau bosan?” Simon memasang wajah paling lugu yang dia bisa._ _

__“Diam, _Lewis_ , kau juga senang ketika aku mengajakmu.” Ekspresi wajah merendahkan yang terkadang muncul di wajah Jace sekarang terlihat tidak begitu merendahkan. Justru terlihat sedikit menggoda. _ _

__“Wow, apa aku bermimpi? Aku baru saja mendengar seorang _Nephilim_ tidak memanggilku _Mundane_!”_ _

__Jace mendengus, “Akui saja. Lagipula tidak ada orang yang tidak senang diajak olehku.”_ _

__“Kau dan percaya dirimu yang terlalu tinggi,” Simon mencibir. “Kau berpikir kau begitu tampan hingga semua orang menyukaimu.”_ _

__“Aku _memang_ tampan bukan? Dan semua orang _memang_ menyukaiku.”_ _

__“Wow, maafkan aku harus berkata jujur tapi kau bukan tipeku. Kalau kau bertanya padaku, Jordan lebih–” sebuah sentuhan di wajahnya menghentikan kicauannya, lalu sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. _Bibir Jace_._ _

__Jace menekankan bibirnya untuk beberapa detik lebih lama, “Jangan sebut nama orang itu lagi,” bisik Jace, nafasnya terasa panas di bibir Simon. “Dan aku ini tipe semua orang, Mundane,” tambahnya. Jace mengecup leher Simon singkat dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar._ _

__Simon masih bisa merasakan nafas Jace yang panas di bibir dan lehernya bahkan setelah Jace berdiri beberapa detik di luar mobil. Seakan tidak percaya hal itu terjadi, dia meletakkan jarinya ke bibirnya, tidak menyadari bahwa Jace masih memperhatikannya._ _

__“Ayo, turun,” katanya lembut, membuat Simon teringat perkataan Clary bahwa Jace bisa menjadi lembut ketika dia bersama orang yang dikasihinya. “Ibuku ingin aku memperkenalkan _malaikatku_ padanya.”_ _

__Simon tersenyum tipis, “Maksudmu, _Mundane_ -mu?”_ _

__Mereka berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Herondale berdampingan. Tangan Jace menyentuk tangannya ketika mereka berjalan, rasa hangat menjalari lengannya ketika jari-jari panjang Jace bertautan dengan jari-jarinya._ _

__Simon tidak sabar menantikan apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan di masa depan. Mungkin sedikit perjalanan ke Eropa untuk mencari Clary itu membuat Simon berharap akan lebih banyak lagi hal bodoh yang ingin dilakukan Jace._ _

__Bersama-sama dengan Simon, tentunya._ _

__Tamat_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are welcome! ^w^)/


End file.
